


Ella's Hard Life

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Ella Enchanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ella's Hard Life

Ella, she was the girl cursed by obedience.

Oh, how hard that must had been.

Oh, what a kind and beautiful girl she was.

That fairy Lucinda, the one who gave her that horrible gift.

Did nothing to help Ella,

As she begged her to take the gift back,

In her darkest moment where she was about to stab Char;

Lucinda said nothing to help her with the situation.

Now that Ella is free from the spell,

I'll bet she has ambition.

And determination to get revenge on the ones who made her life hell.

Starting with Lucinda, then her two step sisters.

One day, she will meet Cinderella,

And tell her what she encountered was nothing, 

Compared to what Ella faced.

She will also have the movie remade.

So then, it will no longer get so much criticism.


End file.
